


Don't know what to do without you.

by LKD_2501



Category: (여자)아이들 | (G)I-DLE
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Eventual Smut, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Happy Ending, Porn with Feelings, Smut
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-20 07:14:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30001212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LKD_2501/pseuds/LKD_2501
Summary: Shuhua no sabía que hacer, ella realmente ama estar al lado de Soojin, ella ama a Soojin, pero su corazón, a pesar de ser bastante persistente, también tiene un límite y tanto rechazo ya estaba comenzando a afectarle.
Relationships: Seo Soojin/Yeh Shuhua
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	Don't know what to do without you.

Shuhua no sabía que hacer, ella realmente ama estar al lado de Soojin, ella ama a Soojin, pero su corazón, a pesar de ser bastante persistente, también tiene un límite y tanto rechazo ya estaba comenzando a afectarle. 

Ella no culpa a la bailarina, al fin y al cabo, no puedes obligar a que alguien tenga los mismos sentimientos que tú tienes por ellos, pero eso su corazón no lo entiende y poco a poco se va partiendo en pedazos cuando se da cuenta una y otra vez que Soojin no va a devolver sus afectos.  
Darse un espacio suena como la opción más correcta y la que sería más difícil de cumplir, pero está decidida a tomarse su tiempo para superar estos sentimientos, Shuhua no quiere que estos arruinen si quiera la oportunidad de una amistad. Así con ese plan en mente y poco a poco Shuhua se ira separando de Soojin, de todas formas, eso es lo que la bailarina le ha pedido durante todo este tiempo.

Cosas simples al principio, no buscarla tanto en los videos detrás de cámara o pasar más su tiempo con Minnie y Yuqi, no sentarte junto a ella en las cenas o no pedirle abrazos o besos, Shuhua no sabía que intentar evitarla iba a ser tan complicado y tan triste como en esos momentos, al fin y al cabo a pesar de llevar dos semanas en lo mismo sus sentimientos seguían intactos y llorar por las noches dejo de darle momentos de consuelo, extraña a Soojin pero la otra no parece darse cuenta de nada, sigue actuando con la misma indiferencia de siempre.

Mientras Shuhua pensaba todo eso, Soojin si se había dado cuenta del distanciamiento de la menor con ella, al principio creyó que no era nada, pero al pasar el tiempo y ver que Shuhua ya no le daba la misma atención de antes y no pensaba volver a hacerlo se preocupó, ¿será que su actitud la termino aburriendo o le hizo tanto daño que tomó la decisión de no volver a hablarle?

Soojin necesitaba hablar con la menor y arreglar las cosas, pero siempre que decidía hablar con esta, Shuhua la evadía o no estaba (generalmente salía con su Tzuyu, pero a Soojin eso no le molestaba en lo más mínimo, para nada). Con este mismo comportamiento, Soojin buscando atención y Shuhua intentando evitar dársela sutilmente paso todo un mes y ya los demás miembros se habían dado cuenta de que algo sucedía y Soyeon como líder del equipo y siendo un poco más cercana a Soojin tomo la iniciativa de hablar con ella para saber con más detalle que estaba ocurriendo entre sus compañeras de banda.

Soojin estaba en su cama cuando vio que Soyeon entraba a su habitación, ella ya suponía que iban a hablar y la verdad ella cree que, si necesita hablar con alguien, tal vez Soyeon la pueda ayudar a arreglar las cosas con Shuhua, además de ayudarle a aclarar por qué tal distanciamiento parecía afectarle tanto y por qué de los celos cada vez que la veía ser cariñosa con alguien que no era ella.

-Por tu cara supongo que ya sabes de lo que vengo a hablar- le dice Soyeon a Soojin.

-Si estamos hablando de mi situación con Shuhua sí, si no es de eso entonces no sé de qué hablamos-

-Si es por eso, así que dime, ¿Qué está pasando? –

-No sé, eso es lo que yo también quiero saber, de la nada decidió que ya yo no valgo su tiempo y no quiere ni hablarme, he intentado aclarar las cosas y siempre me evita o está con alguien más, la extraño Soyeon, mucho- dijo Soojin a punto de llorar 

-No crees que ella solo está cumpliendo lo que le decías cada vez que se te acercaba, que se separara de ti y te diera distancia, tal vez se cansó de tanto rechazo- respondió Soyeon con una cara seria, al fin y al cabo, ella había sido testigo de todas las veces que Soojin trato con indiferencia a la menor entonces no entendía por qué Soojin se sentía tan mal.

-Ya lo sé, y me estoy arrepintiendo tanto en estos momentos, esta separación me hizo ver que Shuhua no es solo una amiga para mí y tengo miedo de que la esté perdiendo para siempre- Dijo Soojin mirando con preocupación a su amiga.

Soyeon comprendiendo la situación y con conocimiento de que Shuhua todavía tenía sentimiento por la mayor hizo lo que toda amiga haría en este caso, tomando un respiro grito hacia la sala

\- ¡Shuhua ven acá en estos momentos! - Con ese grito Soyeon sabía que la menor vendría corriendo, pensando que había hecho algo mal.  
Mientras Soyeon estaba satisfecha con su forma de actuar a Soojin le estaba dando un pequeño infarto, no se esperaba esto y a pesar de que quería afrontar la situación no pensó que sería así de pronto.

Cuando Shuhua entró a la habitación y vio a Soojin ya sabía que no iba a poder escapar otra vez, mirando de forma enojada a Soyeon por haber sido engañada pregunto qué pasaba.

-Ustedes dos van a arreglar sus problemas, no van a salir de esta habitación hasta que por lo menos sean capaces de estar en el mismo lugar y sean capaces de dirigirse la palabra- dijo Soyeon mientras salía de la habitación y cerraba la puerta, dejando un silencio incomodo entre las otras dos.  
Soojin no sabía cómo empezar, tenía a Shuhua adelante, pero esta no la estaba mirando y tampoco parecía que fuera a empezar la conversación, así que armándose de valor y decidió preguntar

-Shuhua, ¿me puedes decir que he hecho mal?, ¿por qué ya no hablas conmigo?, ¿por qué ya ni siquiera me miras? - dijo la mayor sonando un poco desesperada.

Shuhua realmente no quería tener esta conversación, sus sentimientos no habían cedido ni un poco y no quería volver a ser lastimada por la indiferencia de la mayor, pero verla de esa manera dolía todavía más

-No es nada Unnie, solo pensé que a veces mi presencia era demasiado para ti y no quería que terminaras por detestarme, así que solo hice lo que me pedías, que te diera espacio y que no fuera tan afectuosa contigo porque te incomodaba- dijo Shuhua sintiéndose cada vez más triste

Soojin al escuchar eso se levantó de su cama y abrazo a la menor, lo que hizo que esta se sorprendiera

-Yo no quiero eso, sé que mis acciones en el pasado no fueron las mejores pero me di cuenta que no quiero que te alejes de mí, no quiero que dejes de darme cariño, no quiero que dejes de hablarme, no quiero que solo te comportes cómoda con alguien más, no quiero que salgas solo son Tzuyu y le hables lindo a ella, solo quiero que seas así conmigo y solo conmigo, Shuhua me gustas, y lamento que hayas tenido que aguantar todas mis acciones y alejarte de mí para que yo me diera cuenta de eso, lo lamento tanto.

Shuhua no se podía creer lo que estaba escuchando así que se soltó de la mayor y la miro a los ojos, a pesar de que solo notaba sinceridad, ya no confiaba como antes en ella, y no quería que esto solo fuera algo de momento por que la mayor solo quería que estuviera detrás de ella y haya confundido sus sentimientos con costumbre.

-Unnie, por favor, no juegue conmigo, solo dices eso porque extrañas que esté detrás de ti, no por que en verdad lo sientas- Soojin al escuchar eso acerco a la menor haciendo que esta retrocediera hasta estar pegada a la pared y Soojin aprovechó y la acorralo contra la pared, impidiendo que la menor pudiera escapar.

-Mis sentimientos por ti son reales, y te lo voy a demostrar- Dijo Soojin mirando a Shuhua con ojos de deseo mientras se acercaba para besar a la menor.

Soojin empezó a besar a la menor, la cual dejó salir un jadeo de la sorpresa lo que Soojin aprovechó para introducir su lengua en la boca de Shuhua, lo cual sacó un gemido de esta, Soojin al escuchar ese sonido empezó a sentirse mucho excitada y movió una de las manos hacia el cuerpo de la menor mientras lo pasaba por su costado hasta llegar a su trasero el cual apretó, con eso Shuhua soltó un gemido y puso una de sus manos en la pelirroja y la otra en su cuello.

Soojin no podía estar más agradecida de la falda que la pelinegra lleva puestas ya que le daba acceso fácil para agarrar los maravillosos muslos de Shuhua con ambas manos, lo que aprovechó para cargarla por lo que Shuhua tuvo que poner sus piernas alrededor de la cadera de la mayor.

Mientras seguían besándose Soojin las llevo hacia la cama donde recostó a Shuhua suavemente y ella se ponía encima de la menor. Soojin empezó a repartir besos por el cuello de la pelinegra mientras escuchaba los pequeños sonidos que esta hacía lo cual la hacían querer seguir oyéndolos, por lo que movió ambas manos y las puso encima del pecho de la menor y empezó a jugar con los pezones que se notaban erectos debajo del suéter de Shuhua.

Shuhua al sentir esto emitió un gemido fuerte y empezó a retorcerse debajo de Soojin, no podía creer que esto estaba pasando, pero no se podía quejar de nada.

La pelirroja le quitó el suéter a Shuhua y al fin pudo apreciar los senos de la menor, del perfecto tamaño para sus manos y sin desperdiciar tiempo metió uno de los pezones en su boca mientras que jugaba con el otro con su mano. Shuhua estaba tan perdida en las sensaciones y los sonidos que estaba emitiendo que no se dio cuenta que la mano desocupada de Soojin se dirigía a su coño, así que cuando sintió un dedo encima de su ropa interior solo pudo lanzar un pequeño grito con el nombre de la mayor en él.

Soojin no podía creer lo mojada que estaba Shuhua por ella, así que corriendo un poco su ropa interior al lado dirigió uno de los dedos al clítoris de la menor y empezó a robarlo suavemente, en estos momentos lo único que se escuchaba de la boca de la menor eran gemidos mezclados con gritos y el nombre de Soojin.

Soojin al sentir la humedad de Shuhua le dieron ganas de probarla, a ver si sabía tan dulce como lo imaginaba así que quitando la falda y la ropa interior de la menor se deslizó hasta quedar entre las piernas abiertas de la menor. Desde ese lugar Soojin pudo apreciar todo el cuerpo de Shuhua y quedó mesmerizada ante tanta belleza y sin quitar sus ojos de la cara de la menor, la cual la estaba viendo también, paso su lengua por todo su coño, lo que hizo que Shuhua echara la cabeza para atrás mientras cerraba los ojos y lanzaba un gemido fuerte de placer.

La pelirroja empezó a pasar su lengua por el clítoris de Shuhua lo que hizo que se retorciera en placer y buscará sostenerse de la sabana de la cama, Soojin entonces sin poder evitar metió su lengua dentro de Shuhua y esta volvió a gritar su nombre mientras ponía una mano en su cabeza para acercarla más a ella.

Después de unos minutos en eso Soojin decidió que era hora de hacer que la menor se corriera definitivamente así que con una última probada sacó su lengua para reemplazarla por sus dedos, Shuhua estaba tan mojada que los dedos que la mayor introdujo se deslizaron fácil dentro de ella.

-Por Dios Soojin, ahh te sientes tan ahh bien, tus dedos se sienten tan bien dentro de mí- era lo único que decía Shuhua entre gemidos y Soojin no podía estar más satisfecha de que ella era la que la tenía así.

Aumentando el ritmo de sus presentaciones Soojin siguió jugando con un pecho de la menor mientras dejaba besos en el cuello de está aumentando el placer de Shuhua, haciendo que esta estuviera pronto a tener su orgasmo, pero lo que la hizo venirse fue cuando Soojin, dejando su pezón, movió su mano a su cuello apretando levemente mientras aumentaba aún más la velocidad de las penetraciones.

Shuhua solo pudo soltar el nombre de Soojin en un grito cuando tuvo su orgasmo y luego producir pequeños gemidos mientras terminaba de correrse.

Soojin veía todo esto con una cara satisfecha y en el fondo todavía muy excitada al saber que mientras la menor estaba en su cama desnuda después de un orgasmo que ella había provocado, ella seguía vestida, le daba un sentido retorcido de poder.

Dejando pequeños besos en la boca de la menor, Soojin se bajó de ella y mirándola a los ojos le dijo.

-Shuhua, realmente te amo, ¿Quieres ser mi novia ?

-obvio que sí, te amo Soojin

En eso Shuhua se monta encima de Soojin y mientras deja besos en su cara y cuello le dice

\- Ahora es tu turno, voy a hacerte sentir lo mismo que acabo de sentir en estos momentos- a lo que Soojin deja escapar un pequeño gemido y se vuelven a besar, las dos siendo lo más feliz que han sido en mucho tiempo.

Mientras tanto, en la sala, al resto de la banda les quedó muy claro que las otras dos ya no estaban enojadas entre sí y que en efecto estaban muy contentas entre ellas.

**Author's Note:**

> Espero que les guste, no soy muy buena escribiendo smut así que no sé que tal quedo :D  
> @LKD_25


End file.
